


Second Chance

by mific



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't forget her, or that blue dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hell. Sometimes you've just got to write a sonnet. There's a prose remix as well.

  
Drunk and in pain I knock the liquor back.  
"You've had enough," she says, and takes my glass,  
Hauls me along, dodging my clumsy pass,  
Folds to her knees, red lips around my cock.

Pale face, silk dress askew, and she was tall,  
In that back alley, in that drunken night.  
Images haunt me, and try as I might  
I can’t forget her strength, against the wall.

Not that I don’t like strength, and men who take,  
Broad shoulders, stubble, taste of dusty sweat.  
Yes, I like cock, but here at Baker Street  
Sherlock just watches, catlike and opaque.

I see her in his face, in his hands’ dance  
And soon, one night, I’ll take a soldier’s chance.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Second Chance (the prose remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182610) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
